crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Peralm
A world of unrivalled magic and alchemy... Peralm is a world that once was like normal worlds in both shape and nature. This however changed when humans created a Azoth, a incredibly powerful alchemical tool capable of absorbing magical essence in the form of elemental mana and using it to alter or change the rules of the world. They used the azoth to try to rewrite the world's laws and as a result, they irrepairably damaged the world, forcing it to become hollowed out with a large hole passing from the outside to the inside, the planet's core acting as the world's new sun... meaning that everything on the outside is perpetually night while everything inside is perpetually day. After this happened, a master magician simply remembered as 'the heartsmith' attempted to seal the world's inner heart from any further attacks and disappeared. As a response to the loss of a grand mage, the rest of the magicians banned the use of azoths unless directly trained how to use them and constructed a massive magic school to teach all forms of magic and how to use it in the correct way. This magic school receives applicants daily but not everyone manages to suceed and become expert wizards. The academia of magic As of current, the academia of magic for the world Peralm houses mages from all races and all kinds... spanning what appears to be a large school grounds with fields and multiple class buildings, one would believe that the school does not have many students due to the distinct appearance of a 'lack of room' for them. This is to outwardly deceive those who may have ill intentions for the school as inside, the interiors of the school are linked and warped using both dimensional magic and space/time magic. The largest building of the school appears to have only ten floors but this is highly inaccurate... the actual size of the main school building spans several thousands of floors. The main rule that students must follow is that they must keep their pass with them. This pass allows them to safely use the special warping magics that force the corridor dimensions to move allowing them to get to the classrooms, dormitories and expedition gates with ease... losing their pass means it could take years for them to walk from one classroom to the next. Other than this rule and some simple rules such as not stealing school property, anything, and they do mean ANYTHING goes. There is a special magic cast on all students so that if they are killed, maimed or otherwise left in a condition where they cannot continue their studies, they will be warped to their dormitories and resurrected or cured of their ailment unless it was by a teacher's punishment. The school is run by a naga by the name of Selicia who has a pink rabbit familiar. She can come across as sadistic, cruel or otherwise malicious towards her students but all the students know that really, she does care about her students... she just uses her predatory instincts and cruel methods to encourage the students to give their studies everything they have... after all, no point in teaching a mage all these spells if they go out and die to the first bandit since they lacked the common sense to be on their guard.